The present invention relates to a clamshell case and, more particularly, to a clamshell case with multiple layers conveniently adjustable as required.
In general, a clamshell case (for example, a makeup case) includes a liftable lid and a case bottom internally divided into several compartments in which cosmetics such as colorful pressed powder and eye shadow are held. A single-decker clamshell case, consisting of a lid and a case bottom, however, is difficult to meet a user's practical demands, because limited cosmetics are held inside.
Currently, some manufacturers have developed multi-decker clamshell cases in which various cosmetics, including eye shadow, rouge, blusher and nail polish, are held for improvement of single-decker clamshell cases. Generally, a conventional multi-decker clamshell case includes a case bottom, a lid and a plurality of intermediate layers (intermediate case bodies) between the case bottom and the lid. Each of the lid and the intermediate layers has a pivot block at the back, and the case bottom is provided with two spaced pivot portions situated at the back. Each of the pivot blocks and the pivot portions has a pinhole. All of the lid, the intermediate layers and the case bottom will be pivotally fitted to one another with the pivot blocks of both the lid and the intermediate layers arranged between the pivot portions of the case bottom and with a pivot extending through the pinholes of the lid, the intermediate layers and the case bottom. In the conventional multi-decker clamshell case, the pivot blocks of the lid and the intermediate layers, each of which keeps a distinct distance from the case bottom, are different in height. Therefore, the manufacturing costs to produce molds for various intermediate layers with different-height pivot blocks in the conventional multi-decker clamshell case are high. Moreover, the number of intermediate layers in the multi-decker clamshell case is limited because of restricted heights of the pivot blocks of the intermediate layers. Further, the number of intermediate layers in the multi-decker clamshell case cannot be freely adjusted by a user as required.